Fantasy
"Fantasy" is the 5th episode of Wiksteria Lane. Summary Following KiMO's murder, Lynettefan2626 and his secretary, ImmaGleek, must dispose of the body and prepare a lie to tell the community about one of its members' sudden disappearance. Meanwhile, Jdg98 puts "Operation Cobra" further into motion, and Lady Junky finds herself overwhelmed with her feelings for the new guy on the block, hunky Renaboss. Plot Lady Junky is seen entering her bedroom. She's all alone, wearing her nightrobe. She opens the armoire and sorts through her clothes, considering what to wear the following day. Footsteps are heard. She turns around to find Renaboss in her bedroom. "I thought you never come," she says. Rena replies with, "I had to make sure your fiancé was gone. Sorry for the delay." Lady says it's okay. She then reaches for the knot of her nightrobe, unties it and disrobes herself. Rena walks towards her, rips off his shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere, and catches her by the arms and kisses her passionately. Lady drops to her knees, starts kissing and licking his bulging abdominal muscles, as she makes her way up to his face again. They kiss some more, tongues touching, lost in a moment of lust, and his zipper is heard being opened. Shortly afterwards, they are leaning against a message wall in the bedroom, her legs wrapped around his torso, as he kisses her neck and thrusts and she moans with pleasure. The night is silent out on the lane. Lady opens her eyes. She's taking a bath, one hand down her thighs. It had all been a fantasy. "Mon Dieu..." she mutters. Lynettefan2626 and ImmaGleek are busy burying KiMO's cold body in the woods that surround the lane. Imma is still in a state of shock. Lynette makes a comment on this, and Imma reminds him this is the first time she's ever actually had to bury someone. Lynette then covers the basic topics: she can't tell anyone, they have to cover up their tracks, come up with a convincing enough story for Kimo's disappearance, yadda yadda. Imma nods affirmatively. Following the meeting, UFO approaches Lynette and tells him he should start minding his, as he can't go around killing off whatever person gets in his way. "One of these days, Lynette, you won't be able to wash off any more blood from your hands." "Funny, I could tell you the exact same thing, friend." The two part ways, unbeknownst to the fact that Lady had been listening in on their conversation. As Renaboss and Jdg98 head on over to the former's template, Jdg tells his buddy that he's been thinking about what he'd told him regarding UFO's telling of how DoctorStrange had been trying to fix the problems of the community around the time he died in the car crash. He figures it's time they pay a little visit to UFO, together. Rena takes the opportunity to ask him why he was reluctant to say why his parents kicked him out. All Jdg has to say is that he felt smothered in their house, which led him to act out on it, and his parents to pay him back by throwing him out. Jdg then asks Rena why ''he moved to the lane, and Rena says he just saw a calendar with its picture on it and it looked so idyllic he had to check it out. Jdg comments, "But you bought your house sight unseen." Rena says "Well... when I set my mind to something, I stick to it. Just like that." At the Main Character Portal where the meeting was held, everyone has left the building but Lynette and Imma, who had been silent all morning long. Lynette asks her what happened, and Imma says she doesn't think she wants to do this anymore. Lynette looks concerned. However, he shakes her off, and says, "Focus. We have a lot to do now. We have to seal Kimo's template for the time being, and look for whatever copies of the incriminating documents he might have hidden there." Later, Jdg and Rena are at UFO's template, and the latter jokes that for someone who tries to lead a private life, he's been getting a lot of visits lately. UFO wonders what they want of him now, and they ask about what he meant regarding Doc's attempts to make everything all better. UFO keeps it brief and simple, explaining to them that Doc had recently become aware of some shady misdeeds acted out by some of the contributors of the lane. Jdg asks if he means Lynette, and UFO states that he'd rather not name names. Doc was apparently on his way to the Community Staff Courthouse to denounce such misdeeds when his car crashed. This he knows because Doc had called him prior to that to let him know of what he was gonna do. Jdg then asks why he didn't look surprised when it was announced that Kimo had moved away. UFO says, "Why do you think?". Jdg then lets him on their plan, "Operation Cobra", with the intent of taking down Lynette once and for all. UFO says he's all for that, but Lynette is smart as a weasel, and knows how to cover his tracks and work his way around people, so it's gonna be hard to take him down. They look through the window and see Lynette standing outside Kimo's template as his workers seal the property with banner tape. The three men head out of UFO's template (the latter stands at the door), and Rena and Jdg head towards Lynette and ask what is going on. Always with a smile, Lynettefan tells them that, since Kimo left, his house should be closed for inspection in order to be prepped up for other people to potentially move in. And he would like to do the inspection himself to send across an image that he doesn't mind doing the heavy lifting himself when it comes to maintaining the community prim and proper. He then leaves, claiming to have business to attend to, and Jdg tells Rena this is the first time Lynette does something like this after someone moves out. Rena says, "Probably a new measure. Makes sense to me." "No, don't you see? There must be something in that template he doesn't want others to see. We have to get in there and look for it first." Rena is intrigued; the two then head back to UFO's front row and tell him of their plan, but UFO is reluctant to join them, saying he's had enough trouble with Lynette in the past as it is, and sneaking around is not his strong suit anyway. He wishes them the best of luck, and cautions them to be careful, as Lynette has eyes everywhere. "He knows everything. He sees everything." The two buddies are rather alarmed, but not discouraged. They leave, and UFO heads back to his room, pulls out a trunk from under his bed and opens it to find a letter opener that is still relatively blood-stained, despite having been clearly washed. UFO then mutters again, "He knows everything..." That night, Lynette and Imma are in his office. She is giving him her resignation letter, and she promises not to ever tell a single soul of the things they have done together, but she can't be around him anymore. Lynette asks her what this is about. She says putting a cadaver in the ground really took a toll on her. "See, Imma, that's where I don't believe you. You never had a problem doing naughty things before. It actually aroused you. So tell me, what the fuck is this really about?" Ater some initial reluctance, Imma tells him, lowly: "I... can't stop... no matter how much I try to... being crazy in love with you." Lynette is relatively surprised by this revelation. She continues, "And you don't give me the time of day. You just order me around and expect me to help clean up your messes and aid and abet in your attempts to bring down others. You are going to marry someone else, Lynette. And she doesn't love you. I can tell." This said, Lady enters the office, and asks why her fiancé is so late for dinner. Lynette turns to his girlfriend and says, "Actually, sweetheart... I... Imma and I have business somewhere else tonight. We have a dinner meeting with the heads of Lostpedia. I can't make it to dinner with you tonight, I'm sorry." Lady is none too happy. Lynette tells Imma to get up and they start heading off. Lynette kisses his girl on the cheek and, as they leave, she says, rather angrily, "Oui, c'est ça! Dégage, toi et ta pute!" Lynette turns back to her, looking cold himself, and says, "Darling, I have no idea what that meant, but I didn't like the tone. And for your sake, I'm not even going to try and find out what you said." Lady is shaken, and the two businesspersons leave. Rena is taking a shower when he hears a knock on his door. He yells, "Coming!", dries off a little and wraps the towel around his waist. He then opens the door and Lady is mesmerized. He asks her what she wants, and she can barely speak. "I... I just... um..." She then lunges at him and kisses him passionately. He is surprised, but soon finds himself touching her face, as their tongues touch, just like in her fantasy. After a few seconds have flown by, she breaks off the kiss. He is surprised, and so is she. She then rushes off, tripping along the way, but she composes herself soon and walks away fast from his template, tearing up and saying, "Mon Dieu..." All Rena can say is, "Dafuq...?" Lynette and Imma are now at the latter's template, in a darkened room. He tells her he loves her too. He always has, from the moment he saw her. His relationship with Lady is for political reasons. She's pretty and charming and she knows how to win over a crowd and he needs that. Besides, if he broke up with Lady and started presenting his former secretary as his new girlfriend, people would grow suspicious that an affair was in order before the break-up of the leading couple. Lynette tells her they have to take things slow. Eventually he will form an alliance with the Lostpedia and Glee Wiki... take down their leaders... become the sole ruler of Wikia... and then they can get rid of Lady and live happily ever after. Imma is ecstatic. They kiss. She then suggests that they make love. Lynette seems reluctant, but agrees. Imma tells her she is going to freshen up for him, and leaves him in the room. He turns on a chandelier, and looks in the mirror. UFO tries to scrub off the blood stains from the letter opener yet again. Lady gets herself into another immersion bath and starts caressing herself. Imma is seen freshening up in her bathroom. Lynette smiles wickedly as he checks himself out in the mirror. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 105 01.png Promo 105 02.png Promo 105 03.png Promo 105 04.png Promo 105 05.png Promo 105 06.png Notes *The working title of this episode was "Concealment". *Director's statement regarding the Catholic community's reaction to the sex and/or masturbation scenes: "I would say that the Catholic community should try keeping an open mind regarding the fact that this is a soap opera, with soap opera elements, such as the occasional steamy sex scene. If people don't have a problem with the murders and revenge schemes, I don't see why they should have one with the sex scenes, which are far more natural." Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes